<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>To be a Protector by KineticJellyfish</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23291320">To be a Protector</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KineticJellyfish/pseuds/KineticJellyfish'>KineticJellyfish</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cats - Andrew Lloyd Webber, Old Possum's Book of Practical Cats - T. S. Eliot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Coming of Age, Fights, Gen, Mentors, Play Fighting, Short One Shot, Training</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:14:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,540</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23291320</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KineticJellyfish/pseuds/KineticJellyfish</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Munkustrap has formally extended an invitation to Plato to participate in a training session to learn to be a proper warrior.</p><p>Plato quickly accepts, eager to show the Guardian that he's capable of defending their tribe as one of the Guardian's protectors. How does he fare?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>To be a Protector</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Taking a quick break from Reforged Brotherhood, so I wrote a companion piece to Trial by Water! Please let me know what you think!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Plato couldn't believe this was finally happening.</p><p>"Line up! Fighters to the center!" Barked Munkustrap's commanding voice. Plato's heart fluttered in anticipation and excitement as he and a few other Toms made a line in the center of the "ring", a small clearing built like an arena, a place they could learn to fight.</p><p>Alonzo stood at the beginning of the line, back straight, tail high, Admetus stood next to him, followed by Tumblebrutus, Plato himself, and, surprisingly, Mungojerrie next to him.</p><p>They all stood at attention as Munkustrap strode down the line, arms resting behind his back, studying them. "Alright, relax."</p><p>Alonzo dropped his stance with a heavy sigh, the rest took up more casual positions, though Plato kept rapt attention on Munkustrap. "As always, I don't have to remind you that this is practice. No claws, no teeth, paws only. We have some newcomers today so keep it fair and clean while they learn, understood?"</p><p>A chorus of yes sirs met his ears, and he smiled proudly. "Good!" With a wave of his paw the arena was cleared and Munkustrap stood behind one of the lines placed in the center. "For our newcomers, I think a demonstration is in order. Are you up for it, Alonzo?"</p><p>The black and white Tom grinned and leapt back into the ring, standing up on twos and bouncing between his feet as he took his place on the other line. "For sure! I’m gonna kick your ass this time!"</p><p>Munkustrap chuckled at him as they got into their respective positions, “We’ll see.”</p><p>Plato had sat on an upturned bucket, watching with interest, the others gathering around the ring, tails twitching in excitement. Munkustrap was a warrior, trained since his kittenhood on how to fight and defend, and it showed in his stance. He was low to the ground, paws up, legs wide and tail pulled tightly against his back. Alonzo, while clearly not formally trained, was just as much a warrior in his own sense. He learned to fight on his own, on the streets of London, and had a more aggressive stance. His tail was out for balance, his paws out beside him, shuffling back and forth on his legs, like he was restless and anxious to move.</p><p>Their styles were so different from each other, Plato thought. Defensive and offensive, he wondered who would win this match.</p><p>"Fighters ready?" Munkustrap called out, and the surrounding spectators leaned in closer as Alonzo nodded. "Begin."</p><p>Plato tensed, expecting yowling and growling, paws and fur flying as they tussled.</p><p>But nothing happened.</p><p>Both Munkustrap and Alonzo just stood there for a beat, frozen, eyes on each other, and then they slowly started to circle. Plato, intrigued, watching intently.</p><p>Mungojerrie beside him was squirming, whispering to him. "Right boring this is..."</p><p>"Hush up,” Admetus hissed at him. “Pay attention and you might learn something. Look at what they're doing. They’re sizing each other up, waiting for the first strike."</p><p>Munkustrap moved with a fluid grace, sliding one foot behind the other, shifting to the side, silently circling, eyes focused and hard. Alonzo's movements were more pointed, rough, his feet audibly tapping as they touched the ground.</p><p>Everyone's fur shot up as Alonzo sprung without warning, sliding down and sweeping his leg under Munkustrap's feet. The reaction was instant, Munkustrap lightly jumped, just enough so that Alonzo's leg went uselessly under him, missing all together, and his paw came down against Alonzo's shoulder as he spun away. "Ow! Shit, Munk!"</p><p>"Keep your paws up and I wouldn't have landed that blow."</p><p>"Pull your punches at least!"</p><p>"Holy Cats!" Mungojerrie whispered, watching with interest now, Admetus sighing and shaking his head while Tumblebrutus was just grinning like an idiot.</p><p>Alonzo followed after Munkustrap, this time coming from the left instead of below, striking out with a paw, catching it against Munkustrap's arm as he brought it up to deflect, and then striking out with his foot on the same side, getting the Guardian right in the ribs.</p><p>Munkustrap wheezed as he brought his other paw forward in a strike, landing it center on Alonzo's chest and pushing him away. "Nice one." He coughed out. "That's gonna bruise."</p><p>"Think you cracked my sternum..!" Alonzo was doubled over, catching his breath for a moment before straightening and getting back into his stance.</p><p>Plato found this fascinating, watching and studying their patterns as they continued to trade blows and block each other. Alonzo was always first to strike, always coming forward when he thought he spotted an opening, feigning attacks to try and throw Munkustrap off balance and slip through his defenses.</p><p>Munkustrap, however, was patient and calculating. It was like he could see into Alonzo's head, read his thoughts and anticipate his actions. While Alonzo did get several hard blows in, Munkustrap was able to counter each one with an equally harsh blow of his own, several of which actually sent Alonzo reeling. And this was just a mock fight?</p><p>Come to think of it, he never actually saw a true battle between the Guardian and any other cat. Munkustrap's philosophy, which he instilled in all of his warriors, was to fight to defend, fight to drive away, to bruise and bleed, but never to kill.</p><p>His reasoning? They were a family, a peaceful tribe, one who accepted runaways and the abandoned with open arms. Plato himself was one such abandoned kitten they graciously took in, and even Alonzo was a stray before he joined the tribe. They had their established territory, and of course they would defend it if need be, but they were also kind and welcoming to those in need.</p><p>There were other tribes that, if you so much as even look at their borders, attacked and maimed viciously, or killed intruders on sight. "Our strengths are in our bonds with each other." Munkustrap had told them. "If we killed all those who crossed our home, our tribe would be half the size it is today, many of those you see around you would not be here."</p><p>And he was right, and it would always be something Plato clung to, their community, their family. Sometimes he thought it was all he had.</p><p>The fight was winding down, Alonzo circled again and he sprung. This time he jumped, coming in from above, his paw coming down again. Munkustrap moved into it, grabbing Alonzo's arm as the blow glanced off his face. He twisted, taking Alonzo to the ground and pinning him, wrenching his arm behind his back. "OW! Ow, I yield! Ow, damn Munk!"</p><p>"That was an excellent fight." He backed up, letting Alonzo loose before helping him back to his feet, rubbing shoulders and bumping heads to show there were no hard feelings. The gathered Toms cheered at them as Alonzo shuffled out of the ring, both body and ego bruised.</p><p>"Keep in mind," Munkustrap was back in teaching mode, and the Toms went silent as they listened, "I don't expect you all to be natural born, amazing fighters like Alonzo here."</p><p>The patched Tom scoffed, and Tumblebrutus laughed, earning him a cuff on the ear from Admetus. </p><p>"With time, however," He continued, eyeing them all, "You each will find your own strengths and learn to use them to your advantage. For example, while Alonzo is more agile than I am, he is much less patient. I also put more force behind my attacks when I counter. He could land several blows on me at a time, but all it could take is one slip up, and one strong strike in the right place to send him to the ground. Tumblebrutus."</p><p>The young Tom perked up, tail high. "Huh? Me? What'd I do?"</p><p>Munkustrap shook his head with a sigh, though he was smiling proudly. "Your strength lies in your own agility. You can easily dodge your opponent, and your endurance and energy are unmatched among us. You would do nicely against an aggressive attacker, wearing down their stamina and delivering a quick and decisive strike to take them out."</p><p>It was Tumble's turn to scoff, to blush and be embarrassed. Alonzo grabbed his shoulders and gave him an affectionate shove as he grinned at him.</p><p>"Admetus is defensive, with great patience and a keen eye. You can frustrate your opponent, making them fight more and more aggressively, desperately, until they make a fatal mistake. That is your strength."</p><p>Admetus looked proud, puffing up his chest, tail held high, until Tumblebrutus kicked his seat out from under him and sent him sprawling, earning a hard laugh from the gathered class. Though Munkustrap sighed heavily, his tail twitching in agitation, he couldn't help but smile fondly at his gathered friends.</p><p>"Oh! What about us!?" Mungojerrie jumped up and down. "Do us next!"</p><p>Munkustrap turned to him and Plato, his two new students, crossing his paws and staring at them, "Hmm... Well, let's see. Step into the ring, 'Jerrie. Show me what you can do."</p><p>Mungojerrie whooped and ran in, standing opposite of Munkustrap and crouching down on the ground. </p><p>"Oh no..." Alonzo put his paw over his muzzle, "Kit's gonna get his ass handed to him."</p><p>"Oi! I heard that! I ain't a kit!" He yelped, suddenly on his back on the ground. Munkustrap stood above him, his mouth twitched in an amused smirk. The crowd broke out into laughter as the tiger striped thief pouted up at the Guardian.</p><p>"You're too easily distracted." He took Mungojerrie's paw, helping him back to his feet. "Again."</p><p>They all could see it, Mungojerrie was definitely not a fighter. But he tried his hardest, he put in the effort to at least try to put up a decent fight. He would sidestep and strike, but Munkustrap easily batted it aside. He would kick out a leg, or sweep his tail, but Munkustrap would grab him and lightly spin him away. Despite his poor skills, there were no condescending words, no jeering from his peers, just playful laughter whenever he landed on his tail, or stumbled in a strike, and a cheer when he did land a lucky blow. They were all students after all, there to learn and build their skill. Once in a while someone had to start from scratch.</p><p>"It's not bad, 'Jerrie, but like I said you are easily distracted. A twitch of a tail, a twist of a paw and your eyes dart there. You don't watch the body as a whole, you never once looked into my eyes." Munkustrap had stopped the fight, letting Mungojerrie return to his seat by Plato.</p><p>"Well... it's hard to look when the one you face has a hypnotic stare." Mungojerrie whispered in Plato's direction, nursing a few new bruises.</p><p>Plato was silent at that, frowning as he looked back at the Guardian as he went back to the center of the ring. Munkustrap’s ears twitched, but he made no indication if he heard Mungojerrie or not. "Plato, it's your turn. Please step forward."</p><p>Tumblebrutus howled in excitement as Plato stood, stepping into the ring to face Munkustrap, suddenly feeling very anxious.</p><p>"Get him Plato! Show him who's boss!" Admetus shouted at him.</p><p>Plato took in a deep breath, letting it out slowly as he stood on his line, wringing his paws together.</p><p>"Relax, Plato. This is only an assessment of your skill." Munkustrap spoke gently, as if reading his mind, easing himself back down into his stance. "Take your time, find what feels right to you."</p><p>He nodded and let out another breath, letting his body move how it wanted, legs apart and slightly bent, paws up to guard his face, his tail resting against his back. "Alright. Fighters ready?"</p><p>Another nod, he was. "Begin."</p><p>He didn't budge, neither did Munkustrap, he waited, watched, his whiskers moving forward as he stared down the elder cat. Munkustrap started to move, and Plato moved with him, sliding his feet over the dirt, their eyes locked together.</p><p>Plato shifted his left foot suddenly, as if to spring, but never moved forward. Munkustrap twitched slightly at the feint, almost taking a step back, but they continued to circle in lockstep with each other.</p><p>"Wow..." Alonzo whispered, "This is intense."</p><p>Mungojerrie whined at him, nursing the bruises on his backside. "Intensely boring."</p><p>Admetus leaned in. "Look at their faces, 'Jerrie... Their eyes. Look at how they're moving. It's like they're daring each other to look away. Have you ever seen Plato look so focused like that?"</p><p>Plato waited, and waited, his yellow eyes narrowed as he stared Munkustrap down. Everything seemed to move in slow motion as he circled around the Guardian, like time itself was watching with bated breath. In an instant, he saw it, Munkustrap blinked. His body moved of its own accord, darting forward right at that moment, coming in low. He didn't strike, not just yet, instead he slid past him, behind him. He then swiped his paw hard towards Munkustrap’s hip.</p><p>The split second of Plato's decision had actually caught Munkustrap slightly off guard. He took the blow, his eyes narrowing just slightly, his fangs clenching hard. He allowed the strike to spin him around, and he raised his leg, countering with a kick to Plato's shoulder, sending the Tom sprawling away, but diving into a somersault and springing back to his feet in one swift motion. "That stung..! Nicely done, Plato!"</p><p>The gathered students jumped up and cheered, running into the ring to all give congratulations to an embarrassed, but VERY proud, Plato. Munkustrap stood back, a slight limp to his step, "I think that's enough for today. You did well, both of you. Practice with each other when you can. For now, Tumble, you're on first watch, Admetus will relieve you at sundown. The rest of you may go about your day."</p><p>They all moved off, save for Alonzo and Munkustrap, Plato still receiving thumps on the back and high praise from his fellow students for landing a blow on the Guardian on his FIRST TRY. It was only when they were out of earshot when Alonzo finally spoke. "You're limping, Munk."</p><p>Munkustrap rested a paw on his hip, flinching and letting out a pained grunt. "I'm alright, I’ve taken harder hits. I just didn't expect the force behind that strike, from him. He was pulling back as well, I could see it. He has tremendous strength."</p><p>Alonzo watched the celebrating Toms disappear, crossing his paws as he looked to his friend. "You don't think the rumors are true, do you? That he's..."</p><p>"Even if they are," Munkustrap spoke sternly, cutting Alonzo off before he could finish his thought, "It doesn't matter. He's here now, with us. He's family. If he does have these tendencies, then we will help him turn them into his strength."</p><p>Alonzo nodded, though his tail twitched in agitation. "No... You're right. Sorry, I should know better than to judge like that."</p><p>"You’re simply being cautious, there’s no need to apologize for that." He leaned in, touching his shoulder to Alonzo's, "Let's head back."</p><p>"Sure. And you're going straight to Jenny's, get that limp looked at."</p><p>Munkustrap snorted, but he nodded in agreement, following Alonzo and heading back into the junkyard proper.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>